happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Whammy Part I/Trivia
Trivia *When the featuring pop-up is shown, Nutty and Mime's are noses are designed as though they are breathing in. This may have been a mistake as this is the first TV episode to use this nose asset, when Flippy breathes in Mime's smoke. *If one looks very hard at the riders on the roller coaster at the beginning of the episode, Flaky is the only one shown not smiling, rather taking a more of a frightened look. * Flippy has never interacted with Handy prior to this episode. Therefore, he is unaware of Handy's disability. *This is the only TV episode where Petunia dies while Handy survives. * The first three HTF characters killed by Flippy (Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles) are the three starring in Stayin' Alive. The next three characters killed by Flippy (Sniffles, Mime, and Nutty) are also killed by Flippy in Random Acts of Silence. The three are also the last to be killed in Aw, Shucks!. * The assets for the organs and hair for Disco Bear's explosion are the exact same as the organs and hair used in Chew Said a Mouthful. ** Similarly, the gargling sounds Nutty makes while being sprayed by Fliqpy are identical to the sounds he makes when gargling soda in the aformentioned episode. *This is one of four episodes, where Lumpy wears a mustache and/or beard. The other three are Pitchin' Impossible, Mime to Five, and Just Be Claus. * When Flippy and Lumpy are meditating, there is a picture of Buddhist Monkey's garden on the wall. * Despite Flippy's numerous killings of many characters, this is the first time he has killed Disco Bear. * Despite killing Cuddles most times, this is the first time Cuddles has survived with Flippy in the episode. * If you listen closely to Fliqpy screaming just before killing Giggles, it's the exact same scream Pop did in one of his BBQ Smoochie's options: Kabob, this is most likely because they are both voiced by Aubrey Ankrum, and the HTF crew sample his voice for both characters now that he has left the show, rather than replacing him. * After Flippy realizes that he has killed Nutty, he looks in the direction of the viewer, thus breaking the fourth wall. * This is one of the few episodes without a closing iris (in which it automatically goes black and then says "To be continued"). The others are Idol Curiosity, Hello Dolly, Treasure Those Idol Moments, and Happy Trails Pt. 1. *This marks the third time in TV Series where Disco Bear is the first character to die. The others were Wishy Washy and As You Wish. * It appears that Nutty recognizes Fliqpy as his face no longer bears the familiar "happiness" and he was attempting to flee from Fliqpy. Furthermore, unlike Flaky, it appears that he has no fear of good Flippy which suggests that he is aware of the differences between the two. * Flippy, Lumpy, and Cuddles are the only characters in this episode to appear in the next part. * This is one of four episodes where Flippy attempts to kill Lumpy and fails. The other three are Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. * Each episode of Friday the 13th featured at least one common slapstick injury. In this episode, Giggles got hit in the head and her eyes popped out; in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Fliqpy got hit by his own swinging log trap; and in [[Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)|''Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)]], Flippy got hit by a falling piano. Cultural References * The title of this episode means to get stuck between two different problems. *The moral means that it's helpful to have the opinion or advice from a second person. Superlatives * Giggles' death is similar to Sniffles' deaths from ''Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam. Continuity * In the very beginning of the episode, all the characters on the roller coaster appeared in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, which also took place in a theme park. *This is the first episode in which Flippy sees the horrors of his flip-out causes, although he had previously overcame his flipped-out state in the previous episode Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Production Notes * This episode was released on TV along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). Lumpy, Cuddles and Flippy appear in all three episodes; Cuddles and Flippy die twice while Lumpy survives all three. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Friday the 13th". Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia